


At Night

by hello_sunni



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Splash Free, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 16:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hello_sunni/pseuds/hello_sunni
Summary: „I came back because something was stolen from me.“His voice hadn‘t changed. Still left his ears wanting to hear more. Except he couldn‘t want that, not when he was accused of such a crime.





	At Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aenya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenya/gifts).



> Had some time on my train ride home yesterday, so I wrote this ficlet for my friend Aenya's birthday.  
> (A quick warning: This is only the second thing I've ever written in english - please don't expect a masterpiece *sweats*)
> 
> Hope you still enjoy! ♥

It got cold at night. The hottest sun left only a memory until it would return the next morning, oh so merciless. Rin didn‘t really care all that much. Barely clothed, he shed out of the fine beddings and sat up.

„What do you want?“, he called out.

His back was facing the large windows of his chambers but he knew he would be there to hear him.  
Rin felt a breeze like ice stroking his skin and closed his eyes. It could only be him. He turned his head, only to see his shadow behind the flowing curtains.

„Haru.“

Silence filled the space between the two men. A beat longer than eternity. It only inflamed Rin‘s rage.

„Speak!“, he shouted, standing up. Finally facing Haruka. Though he should‘ve known, commands never worked on the wanderer.

Haruka stepped down from the window. One step closer, then two. As the curtains moved again, Rin could see the moonlight shining from his darkened skin. Or was it Haruka himself who was shining?

„What do you think is your place? Leaving without a word and thinking you can just come to me like this...“

He didn‘t ask how he made it pass the guards. Haruka knew his ways in, he always had.

No answer came but Rin came towards Haruka. They met in the middle.  
A deep look, no glance. Just like that, Rin knew his status was meaningless. He was just a man. No sultan, no ruler. But maybe…

„I came back because something was stolen from me.“

His voice hadn‘t changed. Still left his ears wanting to hear more. Except he couldn‘t want that, not when he was accused of such a crime.  
His fist was shaking. „Are you realizing what you‘re saying...“ - Nothing more than a growl. What could he have possibly stolen from the nomad without any worldly goods?

„Of course.“ Once again, Haruka stepped closer. Rin recoiled from him out of reflex. That didn‘t stop him. Slowly, Haruka took Rin‘s fist in his hand. Ceasing the anger with just a touch.

Sousuke‘s words came to his mind as he could feel Haruka‘s breath near his ear: _„He‘s your biggest weakness.“_

Rin tensed up again, holding his breath...

In the end he was sure it was only a whisper. But the words still resonated loudly deep within his very core.

„My heart.“


End file.
